Thirty Ways To Love Her
by Darkangel9677
Summary: Inuyahsa messes up big time, and must redeem himself.


Thirty Ways To Love Her

Chapter One: Broken Hearted

I had never ran as fast as I ran that night. My lungs were gasping for air, but my legs just wouldn't allow me to stop. My brain was clouded with all manner of thoughts which is probably why I wasn't watching where I was going, and tripped over that stone. I rolled over and over and over until I was finally stopped by a tree at the bottom of the hill. Everything hurt, my body felt like it was on fire, and as I lay there trying to get the world to stop spinning around me; I remembered what put me in this situation in the first place.

***FLASHBACK***

I was sleeping soundly when I was awakened by the sound of rustling in the bushes near our campsite. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all snoring away, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. So I went to investigate the noise on my own. I walked for a little while then my attention was attracted to the sound of soft moaning in the distance. As I got closer to the sound my heart skipped a beat as I noticed the sight in front of me.

There was Inuyasha locked in a passionate embrace with Kikyo. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and I could just barely glimpse their tongues moving in between the moist kisses. I sank to the ground with my back to the tree I was hiding behind, and closed my eyes. That's when it happened. I heard the sound of clothing hitting the ground, and as I took another peek, Kikyo was standing before Inuyasha completely stark naked. The cool night air made her nipples peak into tiny mountains, and before I could turn away Inuyasha's mouth was on her left nipple eagerly sucking at it like a child would its mother. His other hand that was resting on her cheek moved down to her right breast and started feeling it making Kikyo turn her head and moan. They kept this up for the longest time, and then Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away.

"It is time to choose Inuyasha, will it be that girl or me?"

I waited for Inuyasha to answer hoping that he might be under some sort of enchantment or something, but the next noise I heard was more clothing hitting the ground, a sort of "ooof" sound, and when I peeked again Inuyasha had Kikyo on her back..... The tears were already beginning to sting my eyes, and I covered my mouth to keep from crying out. I peeked one more time, and I noticed Inuyasha's butt going up and down. He was making love to her... he chose her... I don't know why I was punishing myself like this, but I sat there the whole time and listened to the both of them.

The noises he made, the things her said to Kikyo, they should have been said to me. As their primal cries of passion filled the night I tried to figure out what I would do now. Should I stay? Should I leave? He'll have Kikyo around to find the shards so he doesn't need me anymore. That was that, as the couple in the woods screamed each other's names during their mutual orgasm, I got up and started running.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

The cobwebs finally cleared my mind as I stood up, and I managed to limp my way back to camp just as the sun was starting to peek from behind the mountains. When I arrived I put some more wood on the fire, got my pot out of my backpack, and started boiling some water to make breakfast. As the delicious smells of my cooking wafted over the camp, Miroku was the first to awaken.

"Ah Kagome, good morning, smells good."

"Thanks Miroku, would you mind waking Shippo? He'll want to get to it before Inuyasha does."

Miroku walked over and gently eased the young fox demon awake, when his eyes caught mine he practically bowled me over causing me to wince from my injuries.

"Mama Kagome, what's the matter, you're hurt."

"Oh it's nothing Shippo, I heard a noise last night, went to investigate, and tripped. I just have small bumps and bruises, they'll heal in no time."

"Mmm.... good morning everyone."

"Good morning Sango, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, for once we had soft ground underneath us."

I looked up at her, saw her smile, and we both started laughing. After everyone had gathered around the fire I served up the hot stew for everyone, and we settled down to eat.

"Shouldn't we wait for Inuyasha?"

I looked down at my bowl feeling the last bits of my broken heart fall from my body.

"He won't be joining us, he's with Kikyo."

"Kikyo? When did she show up?"

"Late last night... and they.... they..."

It was all going to come out now whether I wanted it to or not, so I just let the tears go as I explained the previous nights events to our friends.

"Why that low down, dirty, piece of..."

"No, Miroku, it's alright. He chose her, he chose her to spend his life with, and that's okay. I had a chance to do some thinking last night, and I think it would probably be best if I went home for a bit to get some supplies. I also have a lot of thinking to do, now that Inuyasha has made his choice I have a few of my own to make. Including whether I'll just stay in my own time or not."

I saw the immediate pain in all their eyes, and saw Shippo's tears starting to fall.

"Mama Kagome, you can't leave us.... please, we need you."

"I know you feel that way Shippo, but I lost the man I loved. I need to go and get my head straight before I can make a good decision."

Miroku stood up with Sango beside him, and they took my hands into theirs.

"We know you will make the right decision for yourself Kagome, and we'll support you no matter what you decide."

That's when Miroku got that sly smile on his face.

"Remember Kagome, there is still a demon out there that does love you with all his heart."

"I know, Kouga's sweet and all, but I don't think my heart can handle another man in it right now. First I need to get over Inuyasha, but I will bear Kouga in mind. I shouldn't let my anger towards that half-demon effect my decisions."

I look down feeling stupid for not even considering having a future with Kouga now that Inuyasha was out of the picture for good, but before I could muse about my feelings anymore, I heard that all familiar voice.

"Hey, you guys save me any breakfast?"

Inuyasha came strolling into the camp like nothing had happened the night before, although the evidence of last night's behavior was all over him. His hair was all over the place, his Robe of The Fire Rat was all wrinkled and dirty, there was a large purple hickey on the right side of his neck, and there was a tell-tale "stain" on the front of his pants. We all just stood there staring at him for a moment, and he looked at us confused.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Is there any breakfast I asked?"

Shippo's nails were digging into his hands, and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"We're staring at the biggest jerk we've ever seen in our whole lives, and no there isn't any breakfast left. You should have gotten Kikyo off her back sooner I suppose."

Miroku joined Shippo in the glare at Inuyasha, while Sango tried to get my attention.

"Kagome, let's take the crockery down to the river and wash it up."

"Sounds good to me."

"HOLD ON A MINUTE KAGOME YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!"

Sango and I turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"What's the problem Inuyasha?"

"What the hell is Shippo on about?"

I looked down at the ground, gritted my teeth, then blurted it out loud enough for all to hear.

"He's on about you sticking your thing into Kikyo, he's talking about you screwing Kikyo's brains out last night."

He looked totally shocked and his ears began to twitch like they usually do when he's nervous or angry about something.

"How the hell does he know what I was doing?"

"Because I told him Inuyasha. I heard a rustling noise last night and I followed it to your and Kikyo's little amiable encounter."

For the first time since I met him, Inuyasha stood there completely speechless, he tried to reach out for me, but I pushed his hand away.

"Kagome....I...."

"You nothing Inuyasha, you made your choice simple as that. Now I have to make my choice."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Inuyasha, what you did last night really broke my heart, and I need to go home for awhile. I need to think about my future here, it's time I stopped worrying about how you feel about things and focus on me. So right now things are kind've up in the air."

That's when I saw a flash of red in Inuyasha's eyes.

"What do you mean it's up in the air."

I wasn't about to let him win after he broke my heart so completely.

"Well I have several options to consider, one is coming back, and traveling with the man who broke my heart, or I might just end up going back to my time and never coming back. That is what you'd want right Inuyasha? You and Kikyo could live in peace without the stupid human girl to get in your way? Why don't I do you a favor and give you the jewel shards I have so I'll never have to see you again?"

He looked like he was about to reply to my accusation, but I didn't give him the chance.

"Don't even bothering answering Inuyasha, it's not up to you anymore."

Then I looked over at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo smiling a little feeling a renewed confidence in myself.

"Sango would you mind if I used Kirara to get to the well?"

"Sure Kagome, but don't forget to come back alright? We'll miss you."

"I'll come back I promise, even if it's just to say goodbye."

Again before Inuyasha could protest I jumped onto the transformed demon cat's back, and headed for the Bone Eater's Well. Once there I took one last long look back, and jumped through the well to my own time.

Chapter 2: What have I done?

I stood there watching Kagome take off on Kirara's back, and though every muscle in my body yearned to run after her my mind and heart just wouldn't let me. She was there the whole time last night? I should have known better, after all, she's always a snoop when it came to Kikyo and I. I felt two serious stings on both of my cheeks. Then I had Shippo and Sango right up in my face.

"You are such an idiot Inuyasha!!"

"You really blew it this time Inuyasha."

I growled at them both.

"Hey, I made my choice, you two have no right to judge me."

Miroku gave me a really dirty look.

"A girl gives her heart to you one hundred percent, she stays with you no matter how poorly you treat her, and she accepts you for who you are. Alright so you chose Kikyo, big deal, you're still a damn fool Inuyasha! You'll learn that when you see Kagome with someone new."

I started laughing at that comment.

"Yeah right, Kagome will always be hooked on me."

"She won't be anymore Inuyasha, if she does decide to come back she'll probably be very much more accepting of Kouga's affections towards her."

I turned around and punched the nearest tree to me.

"That mangy wolf wouldn't dare touch Kagome, he knows I'll kill him if he does."

Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what do you care if Kouga hooks up with Kagome anyways? You chose Kikyo right, so of course Kouga's gonna make a play for Kagome, he'll bring her flowers, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and the next thing you know she'll be mated to him."

"S...S...S...She wouldn't fall for all that would she?"

Miroku rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course she would Inuyasha, women need to be romanced, made to feel special, made to feel wanted. Especially in the case of Kagome, for the longest time she's been stuck in an unrequited love with you. Now she'll be able to give her heart to anyone she wants. Akitoki, Kouga, or even that human boy Hojo I think his name was from her time."

"What would you know about that anyways Miroku? You're just as big as idiot as I am."

"Well Inuyasha, that may be true, but unlike you I don't play with the emotions of women. All I do is ask them an honest to goodness question. I have never once told any of them I was in love with them, and then ran off to be with a different one."

"I NEVER ONCE TOLD KAGOME I LOVED HER!!!"

That's when it hit me, if I'm so in love with Kikyo why did the idea of Kagome being with another man bother me so much? It shouldn't bother me at all, I had Kikyo... we made passionate love the night before, but Kikyo would have been upset if she knew it was Kagome I was thinking about when we were making love. Oh god, could it be? Am I... falling in love with Kagome? I fell down until my back was resting on the tree and I looked at my hands.

"Oh god you guys, what have I done?"

"You screwed up big you idiot!"

"Shippo one more like that out of you, and I swear...."

I didn't even notice the tears rolling down my cheeks until Sango knelt before me.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"How can I be alright? I've lost her this time for good haven't I?"

They all sat down in front of me, and stared at me in silence.

"Would you guys stop staring already?"

"Inuyasha, are you crying?You said a man was never supposed to show his emotions."

"Shippo, right now I feel like the world is sitting on my chest, I can't breathe... I've never felt pain like this before. I hurt Kagome, I hurt the one I've always loved. She'll never forgive me, and even if she does, it'll only mean we'll be friends. She'll never want me in a romantic way again."

"Do you even know what romance is Inuyasha?"

My ears twitched in frustration, and I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"No, I don't know what romance is alright? You guys happy?"

Sango smiled and looked at me.

"Alright, well it's not too late to learn, go down to the stream and get cleaned up. We'll meet you at Kaede's alright?"

They got up and started running, I just shook my head and walked to the river. When I looked into the water I saw my reflection, and I could see why Kagome was so upset. Boy, whatever they had in mind for me to get Kagome back had better be a golden plan. I then disrobed, walked into the chilly water, and started to bathe.

Chapter 3: Lessons In Love

I was lucky to get back to my time and find my family not at the shrine, I slipped in quietly, ran a hot bath, and just laid in it trying to relax. I tried everything I could not to think about Inuyasha, but I guess it's true that they say a broken heart takes time to mend. How would I ever be able to face him again? He'd always have Kikyo at his side, I guess I'd have to get used to it, but it didn't mean I'd have to like it. On the other hand, I can't just abandon Miroku, Sango, and Shippo; they've become like a second family to me. A dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless.

As I laid in the tub I looked down at my body. It couldn't be that I'm less attractive then Kikyo, I mean I'm a younger version of her. I have her hair color, eye color, and skin color. What is it about her that holds him in a spell? Maybe that was it, she enchanted him. No, it couldn't be that, she's just got his heart that's all. I started picturing all the other men I knew; there was Akitoki, he's very nice and sweet. The main problems with him are his clumsiness and the fact that he's always on some sort of secret family mission. Then there was Hojo, who I swear is the incarnation of Akitoki. He's always looking out for my well being, bringing me items from his mom's health store, and whenever I've gone out on dates with him he's always polite and charming. I've just never really been attracted to him in "that way," but my friends always seem to force the issue when he asks me out. Finally, there's Kouga. Brave, strong, handsome, and desperately in love with me. I just couldn't see myself being the submissive female, his ways are very old fashioned, and I don't think I'd fit into his world to be honest. I guess if I absolutely had to choose one, it'd be Kouga.

He's always taken good care of me, and I know his love is for me and me alone, no matter how many times I tried to force him and Ayame together. He'd be a loyal companion since he tells me wolves mate for life, and if I really wanted to drive Inuyasha nuts he'd be the perfect choice. I laugh in spite of myself as I finish rinsing my hair out.

Then I got out of the tub, dried off, wrapped a towel around my hair, put on my robe, and walked into my room.

When I opened the door I received the biggest shock of my life. There, sitting on my bed was a perfect bouquet of red roses. I picked them up, sniffed the delightful fragrance, then looked for a card. When I found it I set the flowers down and started to read. 

**Fair One,**

**Expect 29 more surprises to prove my affection for you.**

**Your Secret Admirer**

I stared at the card, and wondered who they could be from? Could be Sota playing a prank on me. Oh wait, he doesn't know I'm home, so it couldn't be him. Couldn't be Inuyasha, he's probably too busy with Kikyo to even think about me. I snapped my fingers, they must be from Hojo. He must think me home sick with some disease and sent me these to make me feel better, but what was this about 29 more surprises? Oh well, I'll play along and pretend like I don't know it's him. Oh god, maybe even Kouga figured a way through the well. He was always giving me flowers when I saw him. I ran one of the rose blooms over my freshly shaved legs and giggled at the feeling. For a moment it reminded me of Kouga's touch, and as I lay on my bed I found myself thinking very impure thoughts about that wolf demon.

Then my fantasy was interrupted by the sound of my mother, Sota, and grandpa walking into the house. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"KAGOME!!! This is a welcome surprise."

I hugged my mom tight, and ruffled my little brother's hair.

"Sorry to just pop back like this."

"No trouble at all Kagome, you and Inuyasha have another fight?"

I blushed a little and felt the pang at my heart again.

"Not exactly, he finally made his choice."

"I take it he chose Kikyo?"

I sighed.

"Yeah he chose Kikyo, so I needed to come home and think a few things through."

My mom hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"If you need to talk Kagome, you just come to me alright, don't keep things bottled up, promise me?"

"I promise mom."

I helped them unload the groceries, and helped mom make dinner. I caught up with Sota on school, and found out from grandpa just what new diseases I could look forward to be grilled about.

"Cat Scratch Fever grandpa?"

"I was running out of ideas, I had to go to the Internet I was that desperate." (Grandpa is technophobic you see.)

"Well I'll be home for awhile, so hopefully I'll be able to do my catch up tests, and be able to actually graduate."

"So sis, do you think Inuyasha will come to bring you back?"

I stared down at my plate for a moment pondering the question.

"I don't think so Sota, he'll have Kikyo to help him find the rest of the jewel shards, so no you probably won't see him again. Sorry Sota."

"It's alright sis, I don't think I really want to see him anymore, I thought he was a hero, but he broke my sister's heart; heck, he didn't even have the courtesy to tell you he was going to Kikyo. That makes him a coward in my eyes, so you're probably better off without him."

For once I actually thought I agreed with Sota, Inuyasha was a coward. If he was going to choose Kikyo he should have just told me. If he respected me at all, he should have just told me he had no feelings for me. He was just going to string me along and keep me guessing. Well I hate to disappoint the big jerk, but I wasn't going to let him get the best of Kagome Higurashi. Now I had something to prove, not only to myself, my friends, but also to the asshole Inuyasha. If love was trying to teach me a lesson I sure got the point.

Chapter 4: Choices

I rehearsed it at least a dozen times, every word I would say, every response I thought she'd give me. My head had to keep reminding my heart I would be doing the right thing, but that didn't make things any easier. After leaving the roses in Kagome's bedroom, and making sure to cover my tracks, I went back through the well to the feudal era. Step one taken care of, now to step two... Kikyo.

I ran to the village I heard she was staying at, and as I entered I was covered by the local children who tackled me, pulled my ears, and tried to touch my sword. When I finally got my head up I saw Kikyo standing there. There was no emotion in her face at all, which was nothing like the Kikyo I used to know, seeing this would have made her at least smile a little.

"Children, remove yourselves from Inuyasha at once."

The children who were usually comforted by the presence of a priestess scurried away like scolded dogs. When I got up and dusted myself off Kikyo was giving me a dirty look.

"You know we aren't to be seen together Inuyasha, at least not yet."

"Kikyo, we need to talk, about us...."

"What about us Inuyasha?"

I approached her, and took her hands into mine.

"Kikyo, I can't see you ever again, I love Kagome, I always have and I need to win her back. Please understand, I loved you once very deeply. Kagome has been my constant companion for three years, and I betrayed her with what we did the other night. I'm sorry Kikyo, I have no choice in this, my heart won't allow me to be with you any longer."

I thought that might bring some emotion from her, but all she did was narrow her eyes at me.

"You think that human can keep you happy Inuyasha? You're always telling me what a pain she is. She's always burdening you with rescuing her. If you insist on making love to her then I give you leave to do so, but you belong to me Inuyasha."

My claws were digging into my hands by this point, and I was getting pretty angry.

"I don't belong to you Kikyo, I don't belong to anyone but me."

She started laughing that hateful laugh of hers.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be so dramatic, the only way you'll ever be truly rid of me is to kill me, and you haven't got the guts to kill me."

I then made a move that surprised even me and unsheathed Tetsaiga.

"I will kill you Kikyo if you try to interfere with anything I do from now on Kikyo, you stay away from me, my friends, and especially stay away from Kagome. The Inuyasha you knew before would never have thought about killing you, but now I have another strong power on my side, the power of my love for Kagome."

"You'll always have the choice to come back Inuyasha."

"That's what you don't understand Kikyo, all of my choices to this point have been made by a very selfish jerk, but now my choices have never been more clear to me. My only choice is to leave you and get Kagome back."

With that I ran away from the village, I knew it would not be the last time I saw Kikyo, but if everything went according to plan Kikyo would help me prove my love for Kagome once and for all. Two down, Twenty-eight more to go. I ran to the well as fast as my legs would carry me, went through to Kagome's era, and waited for Kagome to go to school. As I watched the bright sun reflect off her hair, I was instantly entranced, as she disappeared from the shrine I waited for my moment when she left, and went to talk to her mom.

Chapter 5: Mistaken Identity

When I walked up to school my friends were on me like moths to a candle. They started asking how my Cat Scratch Fever was, and I felt my face going totally red.

"I'm fine you guys honestly, staying at the mountain retreat did me a lot of good. So how are things with you guys?"

"Well we're concerned for you Kagome, you've missed so much school, and Hojo... oh speak of the devil."

I smiled as I watched Hojo run up to us. He smiled warmly as always.

"Kagome, it's good to see you back and feeling well."

I walked up him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the well wishes, and thanks for the roses, they were really sweet."

He looked at me confused and I felt like a huge heel.

"Roses? I didn't give you any roses Kagome, though I am starting to wish I had."

My face went totally beet red.

"Sorry Hojo, just someone sent me..."

My friends then rushed me away form Hojo.

"Kagome, do you have a secret admirer?"

"I guess so, I found the roses yesterday on my bed after my bath."

Then they all started debating on which guy they could have been from, and that made me to wonder as well. Okay, one guy narrowed down. I really felt stupid that it wasn't Hojo, if it had been that would have given me an excuse to forget all about Inuyasha. Seems that wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

I wrote all of my catch up exams and I think I did surprisingly well, especially in History class. Then again, I did have an bit of an unfair advantage. After grabbing a quick snack after school with my friends, I headed home to start packing for my return to the feudal era. I wasn't going to let Inuyasha stop me from being with those I cared most for. As I walked into my room I again received a shock, there laying on my bed was the most beautiful silver necklace and heart-shaped pendant I had ever seen in my life. As I picked it up to examine it a note fell off my bed and onto my foot. I picked it up, the handwriting on the outside was the same as on the card for the roses. 

**Fair One,**

**This humble gift but pales in the light of your beauty. The pendant is to show you that you alone hold my heart. Protect it with your life my precious angel.**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Who could this possibly be? At this point it really didn't matter, I slipped the necklace on and just admired myself in the mirror. I can't wait to see what they do for an encore. I grabbed my special memory box and was about to put the note in when I glimpse one of the photos of me and Inuyasha that Sota took at the photo booth. I closed my eyes, put the note in, and closed the box. I tried to stop the tears from falling, but they would not be denied until I heard my mom knock on the door.

"Kagome, do you need help getting stuff together?"

"Yeah mom, thanks."

I grabbed my large red camping pack, rolled up my sleeping bag, and attached it to the bottom of the pack. Then I stuffed a whole bunch of clothes not really caring what I grabbed, after all, I had no one to impress anymore. Then I went downstairs and started raiding the cupboards for ramen noodles, candy, and other ninja food for my friends. Then I grabbed some more medical supplies and modern medicines just in case, and packed them into my first aid kit.

"Is the weather warm there now Kagome?"

"Yes it is, why do you ask?"

"Well you should take your bathing suit with you."

I just nod, run upstairs, and grab a couple of my bikinis. I've never worn them before, and I figured it'd be fun to mess with the guys in the past a bit. Women didn't show much skin back in the day.

"Okay, I think I'm all set."

My mom gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful Kagome."

She looked like she had something else to say, but she held it back tightly. I decided not to press her, and after saying goodbye to everyone I ran to the well, jumped in, and headed back to my friends.

Chapter 6: Picnic Voyeur

I had to endure three hours of yelling from Kagome's mother before I could convince her of my intentions towards Kagome. I told her that I was in love with her daughter, and I wanted to spend my life with her if she would grant me her blessing. More yelling came, her words struck me harder then Kikyo's arrow ever did. I finally had to get down on my knees crying, and beg her for forgiveness. Then I felt warm arms around me, and the look in her eyes gave me to know that I was back in her good graces. I explained what I wanted to do, and asked for her assistance in getting it set up, then I ran ahead to the feudal era to get things started on my end.

I watched as Kagome exited the well to find the note on the lip, then I watched her open it and read it. She then walked to the village, went into Kaede's hut, and did precisely as the note had instructed. I followed her to the edge of the lake where a full picnic basket awaited her. Her mom had packed all her favorite foods into it. Strawberries, fresh sandwiches, something called "watermelon", and soda. I watched Kagome eat from some nearby bushes, and couldn't help but notice the reaction of my penis as she slid the strawberries into her mouth. She was so beautiful, everything about her from her hair to her toes was beautiful to me. I couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner.

Then I saw the best thing ever. After she ate she started taking off all her clothes folding them neatly by the basket and she just stood there in all her naked glory letting the sun warm her, and that's when I noticed that I was rubbing myself over the pants of my kimono. She looked at her bathing suit for a second, looked around again, and just laid down on the blanket I had left for her. She put some of that lotion to prevent burns on her skin, and laid there like an oiled goddess. While she was putting the lotion on her upper thighs she must have tickled her clit, cause it was shortly followed by a moan and a giggle. Then her hand disappeared between her legs, and I watched her gyrating. She was moaning very intensely, and at one point I could swear I heard her moaning my name.

I changed angles so I could better see what she was doing, and all I saw was the wetness between her legs. The scent almost drove me mad with lust, the next thing I remember is dropping to my knees, putting a hand down my pants, and running my hand along my shaft. All I could picture was Kagome's tight virgin pussy on me, and with what she was doing right now it didn't take me long to release at all. I covered my mouth to prevent any moans from escaping. Then I watched as Kagome's back arched and her release began.

"Inu...Inu...INUYASHA!!!"

My joy was very sadly interrupted though by an arrow that barely missed Kagome's shoulder. Kagome jumped and tried to cover herself, but Kikyo had already stepped into her view.

"So, you touch yourself like a whore thinking of my Inuyasha."

"It was a fantasy and nothing more Kikyo, you have Inuyasha, and I'm fine with that."

"Well now I intend to make sure it stays that way."

She readied an arrow and was ready to shoot Kagome, but before she could release it all Kagome could see was the red flash of my kimono, Tetsaiga's flash as I pulled it from its scabbard, and Kikyo's head go flying from her body. The head flew several feet into the air, and before it hit the ground it turned to a big pile of dust right next to the body.

"Inu...yasha?"

"This isn't how I planned this at all, I'm sorry Kagome, I'll leave you in peace."

"No Inuyasha wait, please, just let me get dressed."

She got dressed and then sat beside me.

"Why Inuyasha? Kikyo was your love, why did you....?"

"Damn it Kagome, what more do I have to do to prove I love you?"

Her eyes went wide as dinner plates, and her mouth dropped open.

"But I... I saw..."

"What you saw Kagome was me having sex with Kikyo, what you didn't know is I may have been making love to Kikyo, but the whole time it was you I was thinking of. I realized too late that I had hurt you. Hell, I even planned these elaborate surprises for...."

That was when I got my reply, Kagome pushed me onto my back and pressed her lips to mine. I had only felt their warmth once before, but this time it felt different. Last time she was trying to save me from becoming a full demon at the Dream Castle, but this time it was different; she put her whole body into the kiss. I could have stayed that way forever.

Chapter 7: Confessions and Carnal Knowledge

I didn't know what stunned me more; the fact that Inuyasha was in love with me, or the fact that he had just saved my life and my soul by killing Kikyo. As I kissed Inuyasha I was filled with so many emotions; confusion, sadness, joy. My emotions were more like an alphabet soup then anything. When I finally broke the kiss, Inuyasha gathered up my things, and just stood there looking at me.

"Kagome, would you like to go and talk about this in private?"

I nodded in agreement, and after stopping by Kaede's to let her know where she could pick up Kikyo's remains we were off.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?"

"Do you trust me Kagome?"

"Yes, I do trust you."

"Then just relax, and enjoy the trip."

He ran like the wind past the sacred tree, past the Bone Eater's Well, and we headed deep into the forest. When he finally stopped we were in a private clearing next to a small pond that was fed by a waterfall. He set me down, I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"If you knew you were in love with me then why....?"

"Why'd I do it with Kikyo? I don't know, I guess I just needed to know for sure where my heart was at before I tried to commit to you. If it worked out between us then you could have moved on with your life, but something happened to me. As I thought of all the guys you could be with instead of me, it drove me wild with jealousy, but this felt different. I was jealous because I loved you Kagome."

He reached down and ran his fingers up my leg.

"Kagome, I'm begging you, be mine. Not just a shard detector be my girlfriend, my mate, my lover, be everything in my life and more."

"I don't know Inuyasha, I mean I loved the gifts you gave me, but that's not enough...."

Before I could say another word his lips pressed softly to mine, and though I tried to pull away his hand held the back of my head. As I eased into the kiss he laid me down on the cool grass, and we started to fool around. Before I knew it we were laying on the ground naked examining each other's bodies closely.

"My god Kagome you are beautiful, you smell beautiful, and you are so warm to the touch."

He started kissing between my breasts, put his hands on both of them, and started rubbing them. I moaned very softly, and started rubbing his soft ears. The longer I did it the more he started to moan and get aggressive with me. The next time I saw his eyes they were red, his demon self had taken over.

"Kagome, I need your answer now, will you please be mine?"

I showed him my consent by giving him a huge kiss, then he rolled me over onto my stomach picked me up so I was on all fours, and started kissing my ass cheeks. Then he lowered himself and started licking my folds, then my clit. The more I moaned the more it egged him on, and he put a finger inside of me. After getting used to one I felt serious pain, and I realized he was truly inside of me. He pumped inside of me gently at first letting me get used to his massive size. Then as I got used to it he started going faster and faster, I tightened up every time he entered to give him the maximum pleasure possible.

"Kagome.... my mouth.... your neck.... please...."

I arched my back, put my head forward, and exposed my neck. Then he pulled my back against his chest and buried his fangs into the back of my neck. His hands explored the front of my body, and I felt myself explode all around him. I wanted to scream, but all I could do was softly whisper his name as I reached back and played with his ears. The second I touched them he exploded inside of me, threw his head back, and roared like an animal in heat. When we both calmed down we kissed each other exploring every part of each other's bodies. Then Inuyasha looked up at me, grinned letting his fangs show.

"Kagome...."

"Yes Inuyasha..."

"RUN!!! THE PREDATOR DESIRES HIS PREY!!!!"

I got up and started running away. It mattered not that I was butt-naked, all that mattered was that now Inuyasha and I belonged together. In sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or worse, until death do us part. As I ran there were only two words I could think about as my husband pursued me.

"I do."


End file.
